All Business Up Front, Party In The Back
by She Who Cannot Be Turned
Summary: Sam and Dean are somewhat shocked to meet Ash's lover... SLASH


Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural. They belong to JK Rowling and Eric Kripke respectively. I'm making no money from this.

_Summary – Sam and Dean are shocked when they meet Ash's lover for the first time… Crossover with Harry Potter_

**Warnings – SLASH. Seriously, there are two men in this that are actually *gasp* **_**together**_**! So if that's not your thing… you may have stumbled across my stories by accident. **

_**Pairing – Ash/Harry**_

All Business Up Front, Party In The Back

Sam and Dean walked into the Roadhouse and spotted Jo standing by an arcade machine, counting some money, and walked over to her. She glanced up and spotted them, smiling widely at them.

"Just can't stay away, huh?" Jo asked them, and Dean chuckled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, looks like it. How you doin', Jo?" Dean asked, making Sam huff and interrupt before Jo could actually answer.

"Where's Ash?"

"In his back room. But –" Jo didn't get to finished however as Sam just smiled his thanks and then walked off towards Ash's room.

He paused at the door and noticed the sign stating that 'Dr Badass and Assistant' were in, wondering briefly who the 'Assistant' was, then knocked on the door. Hearing a thump and then a muffled giggle.

"Ash!" Sam called, knocking once more and frowning when everything went silent in the room. "Hey, Ash!" Sam called once more and glanced over when Dean walked over to him and glanced at the sign, before he knocked on the door.

"Hey, Dr. Badass!" Dean called with a grin, which widened when they heard a curse from inside the room and then the door opened to show Ash, completely naked and grinning slightly.

"Sam? Dean?" Ash asked, then sniffing and nodding his head. "Sam and Dean." Dean glanced at Ash and then looked away in part horror, part disgust.

"Hey, Ash. Um, we need your help." Sam said, trying to keep his eyes level with Ash's eyes and not let them stray down Ash's body, for fear of scarring himself for life.

"Hell, then… I guess I need my pants. Give me a minute, me and my hot assistant will be with you in a few." Ash told them with a grin, then closed the door on their faces, cutting off the sound of someone else laughing in the room.

"Assistant?" Dean asked Sam, who just shrugged, just as bewildered. Sam and Dean walked over to the bar, where Ellen was standing and sat on two stools. "Assistant?" Dean asked again, this time looking at Ellen, who glanced at him and grinned.

"Oh yeah, they've been together since MIT. Only Ash got kicked out however, his… Assistant graduated finally last month and moved in with Ash. They've been near inseparable since." Ellen told them with a smile. Sam and Dean exchanged a glance, in which Sam shrugged to show he was just as bewildered as Dean, but before they could ask for more information, Ash walked over to them, laptop in hand.

"How can I help you two?" Ash asked them, placing his laptop on the bar and opening it.

"You're in a relationship?" Dean asked before Sam could actually answer Ash's question, making Ellen chuckle before she walked away to serve someone else, whilst Ash just smirked and nodded his head.

"Yeah, been together for years. Harry… Harry will be over in a minute." Ash told them, and Dean mouthed the name and frowned, whilst Sam grabbed a napkin and drew on it.

"Can you find out where this bus company runs?" Sam asked, not noticing the short, black haired man that was heading their way, Dean was too busy muttering to himself about Harry's and how it was a very masculine name for a girl.

"Sure thing, give me a minute!" Ash told him, taking the napkin and then beginning to tap at his laptop.

"Harry? She's called Harry?" Dean finally asked, making Ash look over at him and chuckle, giving a small shake of his head.

"No, _she's_ not called Harry –" Ash started before he was interrupted.

"_I_ am." Sam and Dean both spun on their stools and gaped at the short _man _with messy black hair standing just behind Ash, smiling at them, bright green eyes twinkling with suppressed mirth.

"Dude, he's a _dude_!" Dean whispered to Sam, who looked like he didn't know whether to laugh or just continue to gape.

"Hello, I'm Harry, you two must be Sam and Dean. Ash told me about you two. He thought I could be of some help, give a different spin on things." Harry told them, a soft British lilt to his voice as he moved to stand directly behind Ash, placing a hand on the man's thigh and looking at the computer screen.

"You're gay?" Dean asked Ash, clearly not being able to let it go. Ash chuckled again and moved to wrap his arm around Harry's shoulder, tugging him into his side.

"Never gave any indication I wasn't." Ash told him in an amused grin, whilst Harry chuckled and moved to click on something on the laptop, shocking Sam and Dean that he was actually allowed to _touch_ Ash's precious laptop.

"I helped him build it." Harry told them, clearly guessing why they were stunned. "And he's found a match."

"Yep. It's the logo for the Blue Ridge bus lines – Guthrie, Oklahoma." Ash told them as he clicked and tapped on his laptop. Harry moved to the stool on the other side of Ash and made Sam and Dean gape once more when he pulled a smaller laptop from seemingly nowhere.

Harry opened the laptop and began to tap away at the keys, an occasional ping or chime coming from the smaller laptop as the brunet continued to type something.

"Er… right. Okay. Can you do me a favour? Check Guthrie for any demonic signs or omens or anything like that." Sam asked Ash, who glanced at Harry, who nodded and typed at his keyboard faster than Sam actually thought was possible, whilst Ash pulled up some new windows, that Sam thought looked vaguely familiar.

"You think the demon's there?" Ash asked, whilst both Sam and Dean stiffened and looked at Harry, who just continued to look at his laptop, but there was no way he hadn't heard.

"Oh relax, I know all about your little demon problem. Yellow eyes, red eyes, any freaking weird as fuck colour eyes and they seem to think they can terrorise someone. Bloody ridiculous if you ask me. Maybe it's part of the chromosone that determines your eye colour. You know, megalomaniacal tendencies should your eyes be red, yellow, black, white or orange. Snape's eyes were black, I could be onto something with that." Harry mused, closing the window he was typing on and opening a new one. He then glanced over at Dean and Sam, who were both once again gaping.

"You could have a scientific breakthrough." Ash said with a grin and Harry looked at Ash and beamed.

"I could, right? You two have green eyes and hazel eyes. Huh. No thoughts of taking over the world, stalking someone to make their lives hell, or just general distaste of every living being on this planet?" Harry asked the two brothers, who both shook their heads in the negative. "Know anyone with odd coloured eyes I could talk to?"

"No…" Dean said slowly, whilst Sam shook his head quickly and turned his attention back to Ash, who was grinning as he worked.

"We think the demon may be there, yeah." Sam told Ash eventually, after he had rediscovered how to talk.

"Why would you think that?" Ash asked him, looking confused, whilst Harry looked at Sam with seemingly all knowing eyes that made Sam shift uncomfortably and Dean to twitch.

"Just check it, alright?" Dean told Ash, eyes widening when Harry narrowed his eyes at the two, before he shook his head and turned his attention back to his own laptop, a few clicks later and a complex diagram came up on the smaller mans screen.

"What's that?" Dean asked, unable to hold his curiosity in, a few minutes later, causing Harry to glance over at him and then close his laptop with a sharp click.

"Nothing important and certainly nothing you would understand. There is no sign of your demon in Guthrie however, he's been silent for months now." Harry told him with a smile that put Dean and Sam even more on edge.

"Alright…" Sam agreed slowly, then took a deep breath and looked at Ash. "Try something else for me. Search Guthrie for a house fire. It would be 1983, the fire's origin would be a baby nursery, the night of the kid's six-month birthday."

"Okay, now that is just weird, man. Why the hell would I be lookin' for that?" Ash asked, and Sam sighed a put upon sigh, before Harry chuckled and glanced at Ash.

"Ash, just look for them, the sooner you look, the sooner they leave and we get to go back to… researching." Harry said with a glint in his eyes that made all three of the other men shift on their seats, though for different reasons.

"Give me fifteen minutes." Ash told Sam, who smiled weakly and then turned to Dean with a slightly bemused look on his face. Dean shook his head and then hopped off his stool.

"I'm goin' over to Jo." Dean told him as he walked off, leaving Sam alone with the two strange men, one of which was busy searching on his laptop and the other that was… looking at him with a grin on his face that made Sam nervous.

"So… Harry… What did you study?" Sam asked, making Harry sit up straighter and grin at him.

"Bioengineering. It was fascinating. Much more interesting than what I learnt over in England." Harry told him with a wide smile, glancing at Ash briefly before giving his attention back to Sam.

"So you're from England? I thought I could hear an accent." Sam said with a nod, wondering what else he could say to the strange man that seemed to know more about Sam than Sam himself knew. Or at least, that's the impression he gave Sam.

"I am. Moved over here about eight or nine years ago. So you're Sam Winchester? _The_ Sam Winchester?" Harry asked, trailing his eyes up Sam's body, making Sam twitch and Ash to chuckle whilst still looking through his data.

"Er… I guess. Yeah." Sam said with an uncomfortable cough, he breathed a sigh of relief moments later when Ellen walked back over to them.

"You scaring my customer's again, Harry?" Ellen asked in a stern voice that was belied by the amused glint in her eyes. Harry turned wide, innocent green eyes to Ellen and Sam just watched, stunned, as Ellen practically melted at the sight of them.

"I'd never do such a thing, Ellen. You know me. Just curious." Harry said in an innocent voice, biting on his lower lip and widening his eyes once again.

"Ignore him, Sam. He asks that same question to everyone he knows the full name of, in that exact same way. Apparently it makes them wonder what he knows about them." Ellen told Sam, who gave a silent sigh of relief, he _had_ been wondering that very thing.

"Oh now, you ruined my fun, Ellen. Hunters are more twitchy than normal people, and even _I_ know that the Winchester's are more paranoid than most. I wanted to see what he'd do." Harry said with a pout, which made Ash chuckle once more and turn his head, pressing a kiss to Harry's lips. Sam quickly averted his eyes when he heard Harry moan and twist a hand in Ash's hair.

"Er…" Sam coughed to get the couple's attention when they had been kissing for a few minutes and Sam was actually beginning to worry that they would pass out from lack of air. Ash pulled away from Harry, and turned back to Sam.

"I got your info, man. One fire in '83, in a nursery. Which is just freaky. The kid's name is Andrew Gallagher. Here's all the info I've got on him." Ash told him, handing him over a sheet of paper with notes on, that made Sam wonder where Ash had gotten them from.

"Er.. thanks Ash. Harry. We'll see you again soon, maybe." Sam told the two men, who smiled at him, then turned their attention back to one another. Sam shook his head and walked over to Dean, not being able to help but feel like he had had the rug pulled out from under him. "We have a match. We gotta go."

"Alright, Jo. I'll see you later." Dean told Jo, getting up from the table and walking out of the bar with Sam. They both climbed into the Impala and Dean started the car, before they both just sat in silence for a few minutes. "Ash is gay?"

"Looks like it."

**A/N – I don't know. Don't ask. Seriously. I have no idea what I was thinking, what was going on in my mind or anything else when I came up with this. Actually, that's a lie. I do know I was wondering if there were actually any Ash/Harry fics out there. Well… there is now. **

**I have no intention of continuing this by the way. This is a oneshot that I just had to write to get it out of my head. If anyone wants to take the vague premise of an idea up and run with it, feel free. Nothing here that's actually mine anyway. But if anyone was wondering, I didn't plan anything beyond this chapter. So no, not a clue as to what would have happened to Harry at the end of Season Two. Maybe he saved Ash, maybe he wasn't there, maybe he died. No clue. You can make your own minds up. I have enough stories to cope with, without adding another one. Heh. **

**So what did you think? Was Dean's reaction to Ash being gay realistic enough? Lol. And yes, Harry was meant to put Sam on edge, Harry found it amusing to mess with hunters' heads. *snicker***


End file.
